The Symbiotic Assassin
by Venom548
Summary: What would happen if you made Tony Stark pissed? He would look for a way to get them back. That's exactly what he did to the son of Ben Reilly and Felica Hardy Keith Reilly. Now he must deal with his problems and new ones in this new world. This is a collab between Me and my buddy SonOfLiberty03.
1. Kill the intruder

The sun was just rising and bathing the world in light and warmth as people begin another day in hell with a revolution on the rise and people choosing sides and like one group who reside in the forest surrounding the capital called Night Raid. But in that same forest not to far from said groups hideout lay a figure who was unconscious who had a black hoodie with the hood on his head his face was covered by a black mask with red lenses, his arms were covered with red like sleeves that cover both arms, he wore blue combat pants and a mix of red and black combat boots.

As the sun continued to rise the figure stated to stir with a groan. "Ugh. I feel like I was punched by Thor and The Hulk at the same time." He said as he propped himself up into a sitting position pulling the hood down and letting the mask recede into the upper part of the costume before looking around confused. "Hey Scar do you know where we are because I have a feeling we're not in New York anymore." The man asked narrowing his eyes as he felt a slight buzz at the base of his neck as he looked around. " _ **I don't know Keith but wherever we are I'm picking up danger everywhere.**_ " The now named Scar said from inside the now named Keith who sighed as he picked himself up off the ground and began to stretch hearing his bones crack and pop he let out a sigh of relief running a hand through his hair as he scanned the area with a calculating gaze.

"Alrighty then this should be interesting to say the least. Right Scar?" He asks with a chuckle before his mask reforms as he starts to walk in the direction his symbiote Scar was pointing him in through their bond.

Even with his enhanced stamina walking through a forest and taking on these random beasts that seem to be everywhere and it was starting to piss Keith off it seemed like hours since he first woke up when in reality it was a half an hour ago he also passed what looked like very thin wire probably hitting a couple on his through he continued to walk before stopping and looking around. "I have a sneaking feeling we're being watched." He said watching the trees for any movement after seeing none he shrugged before continuing to walk. " _ **Keep watch this feeling isn't going away anytime soon that I can say that much**_ _."_ Scar said to his host as they continued walking. After another half an hour he stopped looking around confused. "Hey Scar where to now?" A just as confused symbiote replied. " _ **I have no idea. I was following something but it just stopped**_ _."_ Keith could feel the confusion of his partner but before he could say anything he was forced to backflip as his spider sense tipped him of danger and sure enough the place he was just standing had a spear lodged into the ground which formed a crater. " _ **Told you should've been watching those trees.**_ " His other said as he drew his two desert eagles both painted black with a red spider emblem on both sides " _Oh shut up Scar_." Keith replied with a low growl as he looked around for who threw the spear.

He took aim at the tree line looking for movement before he saw 4 figures jump from the trees next to him before he took aim at them as they landed around the spear as Keith narrowed his eyes at them as he began to study them. One was covered in what looked like grey armor with yellow eyes and resembled a type of dragon he had no idea what type since he really didn't care about that. The next one had green hair with a long green jacket with a fur trim hood over a white and red ringer shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes with red goggles in his hair. The two that stood in front of him and the armor guy were both women the one to the right had short blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a black tube top pants and boots with a red scarf around her neck with a cat like tail and ears and paws with really sharp claws for hands that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of. In front of them was a girl with long black that reached down to her knees and red eyes wearing a dark sleeveless minidress that had a white collar, red tie and belt with a red side skirt cover with long black socks and black shoes with red gauntlets on her arms with black gloves and Katana drawn.

Looking at all 4 of the figures in front of him not taking his eyes off any of them he started to think of what to do. " _Scar any ideas?_ " Annoyed by the situation he backed up a bit while the 4 figures started toward him. " _ **How about trying to talk to them?**_ " His partner suggested he could feel him shrug in his head before sighing and spinning the guns and putting them inside their holsters. "Alright then I guess I should introduce myself. Name's Scarlet Spider." He said still put off by the situation while turning his right arm into a blade just to be safe as the buzzing hasn't stopped since they threw the spear at him. After a few minutes to recover from seeing his arm go from regular arm to a blade the Black haired one with what looked like a katana spoke up first. "How did you get so close to our hideout?" She asked looking at The Scarlet Spider cautiously.

"Well would you believe me if I got so close on accident?" Keith chuckled as he used his regular hand to rub the back of his head nervously. Next it was the blond one to speak up. "Are you kidding me or are you for real?" She asked blinking in confusion looking at her teammates. "Yeah I woke up in the middle of nowhere walking aimlessly then I pass by this thin wire but ignored it next thing I know shellhead over there is throwing a spear at me." Scarlet Spider said with a glare as he pointed a finger at the guy in armor "So you aren't a spy from the capital come to look for us?" The green haired guy asked still confused by the new arrival so close to their base. Keith tilted his head to the side out of confusion. "Capitol? The fuck is a Capital? Goddammit Stark what the hell did you do to us?" He asked with a sigh before cupping his chin with his regular hand and started to think.

The Four stared at him just as confused as The now named Scarlet Spider was. "Hey Akame did he just say we?" The armored one asked while the blonde one looked at them then back at Scarlet spider. "Bulat, Lubbock I think the bigger question is did he not know what the Capital is?" She asked her teammates who nodded before turning their attention back to the confused Spider who looked like he was mumbling to himself. "Yeah I think he did Leone." The now identified Lubbock said before shaking his head. "Enough about what he said what are we gonna do with him?" Lubbock asked glaring at The Scarlet Spider that stood there deep in thought while mumbling to himself . "Well we have two options either take him in as a member or we kill him." Bulat said tightening his grip on his spear. "We'll ask him if he wants to join if not we kill him." Akame said in a monotone voice watching the figure as he let out a low growl and then cursed softly before turning toward them. "Well if you want me to join you should at least fill me in on what your little group does." Keith said crossing his arms across his chest after his right arm turned back to normal.

They looked at him and he could see that two of them had a smile. " _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ " He asks Scar through their bond. " _ **I think I know what's about to happen**_ _._ " Scar says chuckling before going quiet. Keith curses Scar as the two approached him it wasn't until they were a few feet away that they stopped. "Sure we'll tell you what we do but then you have to show us what you look like under that mask and answer our questions. Deal?" Lubbock asked holding out his hand with a low growl Keith grabbed his hand and shook it before glaring at Lubbock. "Fine. But you're going first." Scarlet Spider said jabbing him in the chest with his index finger. "Fine fine but remember a deal's a deal. Our group is called Night Raid I'm Lubbock. That's Leone, Akame and Bulat." Lubbock said pointing to each person. "We are a group of assassins who are trying to rid the Capital of the corrupt Minister Honest by taking out those lower than him but are just as corrupt. There are two more Mine and Sheele. But their on a mission right now so you'll meet them later. Now that we held up our part of the deal time for you to hold up yours. Questions then the mask." He finished saying with a smile as Bulat spoke up.

"I remember you saying us. Why?" Scarlet Spider sighed before answering "I'm bonded to an alien symbiote that was given to me from someone named Toxin where I come from and before you ask only I can hear him. Any more questions?" Leone spoke up a few seconds later. "You said something about Stark and doing something to you?"

"Well Stark from where I come from is a billionaire who hate's me. He decided to attack me in the middle of the of New York that's where I live and so does he. So our fight takes us to an abandon warehouse or so I thought till he had his Iron legion attack me then he shoot me with this ray that I believe sent me here." He finished with his hands clenched into fists at his sides before he took some deep breaths regaining his composer before looking at them. "So any more questions?" Scarlet Spider asked as they looked at each other they shook their heads. "Alright. God damn you for being right Scar." With one last sigh the mask receded into the upper body showing a 19 year old male with dark red hair and crimson eyes. "Name's Keith Reilly. Now can we talk inside?" He asked bluntly as he walked past them putting up his hood as the 4 members followed slightly cautious about him as they lead him to their base.


	2. Kill The Confusion part 1

The sun was rising over the horizon bathing the forest and Night Raid's hideout where a lone figure sat on the top dressed in nothing but sweatpants showing off all of his scars including a long rigid one on his left side which he would rub lightly and then with his necklace that had a red chain that was connected to a sideways light blue spider with a mini black gem in the middle. " _ **Well then we now know that we're not in the same universe anymore**_ _._ " Scar said with a slight laugh through their bond. " _Oh yeah laugh it ya prick or I might leave you here since you like so much._ " Keith growled at his other as he started to think about what he learned in the past two days. Amazing enough they have weapons here that talk to the one's that are worthy of them as their wielder from what he was told from the other members and he started to read up on some of them like Akame's One-Cut Killer: Murasame which with only one tiny cut kills whoever received the cut it must suck trying to clean the blade then.

Then his thoughts started to drift to the member's of Night Raid he liked them mainly because they weren't quick to judge him about his habit of doing things upside down or his want to crawl along walls and the ceilings due to his DNA being part spider he tended to act like that Keith chuckled remembering the confusion of some of the group when they went to get him for food while he was in the library studying on the new world he was in.

 _ **FlashBack.**_

* * *

It was mid-day in the hideout with the member's going about their normal business with Akame making their dinner Leone sleeping in one of the chairs in the dining room with Lubbock sitting across from her trying his best not to fall asleep but losing the internal battle till his attention was shifted when he heard his name called. "Lubbock can you and Leone get Keith from the library the foods done." Akame asked in her normal monotone voice Lubbock yawned and stretched nodding. "Yeah we can do that." Lubbock said before turning to his sleeping teammate in front of him and nudged her with his foot. "Come on we need to get the new guy." Lubbock said as she started to wake up and register what he said before nodding and standing up stretching with a smile. "Well what are you waiting for let's go." Leone told her teammate as Lubbock got up and they started toward the door. "I don't know why you're so excited about this. I mean he hasn't even left the damn library for a day besides to eat." Lubbock said with a sigh as Leone shook her head. "I'm excited because he's different I mean the blade arms? That was awesome." Leone said smiling as they continued walking Lubbock mumbling something under his breath.

When they reached the library they opened the door and walked inside looking around. "Keith time to stop your….." Lubbock trailed off noticing a strand of red web attached to the ceiling and followed it down moving to see what's attached to the other end only for his eyes to widen and his mouth to hang open because on the other end perched Keith his dark red hair hanging down due to gravity along with the hood of his hoodie and his headphone's in his ears reading a book upside down. "Lubbock what's taking so long?" Leone complained walking over to him before following his gaze and blinked in confusion as she watched her teammate point at something that was in front of him and then she noticed Keith who had not realized that didn't know they were there and smirked before making her way behind Keith and jabbing the side of his ribs causing him to yelp in surprise dropping the book and letting go of the web as well falling on his head causing Lubbock to blink before chuckling looking at him on the ground and Leone to fall on the ground and roll on her back while laughing.

Groaning and rubbing his head his Scar took the headphones out of his ears while laughing through the bond." _ **Now that was funny.**_ " Scar said mentally with a chuckle causing Keith eye to twitch in anger. " _You didn't warn me why?_ " Keith asked his other who responded with a mental shrug. Keith sighed looking at the new occupants in the room with him. "What the hell was that for?" Keith growled standing up as Leone started to calm down while Lubbock was the first one to recover from his initial shock. "Akame asked us to come and get you for dinner." Lubbock answered before pointing at him. "I have one question before we go anywhere." Lubbock said taking a deep breath. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT?!" Lubbock yelled as Keith cracked his neck looking at him before shaking his head and helping Leone up after she extended her hand toward him and chuckled before his shirt seemed to squirmed and what looked like little tendrils came of it before merging back with his shirt. "That's my secret that you guys will have to wait to find out. Now I'm hungry as well as my partner so let's go eat." Keith said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking out of the library.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Keith looked out toward the horizon with a sigh. "The Parker luck strikes again huh Scar? But this time it hit worse that before right buddy?" He asked out loud with a sad smile. " _ **Yeah it seems like it buddy**_ _._ _ **Hey at least this time you can train whatever you need to without being monitored by shield.**_ " Scar responded feeling the same as Keith about their current situation being trapped in a different dimension with no way back home but still tried to lighten the mood a bit which got a chuckle out of Scars host. Keith stood up with a sigh having Scar form a black long sleeve shirt before jumping off the roof flipping in the air he fired web lines at the spot he was just sitting at and when it caught he swung away from the building before letting go landing on the ground with a quiet thud he proceeded to dust himself off before walking away from his landing spot. "You're right about that one buddy. No one to babysit me here" Keith said with a smile as he walked.

Keith walked to the training field where his suit formed and the symbiote collected a ball on his arm which he then removed when it finished forming before throwing it a few feet away from him landing on the ground Keith snapped his fingers and the ball started to take shape forming an exact replica himself with the only differences being this one's lenses were rigid and he had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Time to practice." Keith said looking at the clone as both of their hands formed into claws Keith taking up his normal fighting stance as his double got down on all fours growling while Keith cracked his neck before they charged at each other claws at the ready for the kill if need be.

 _ **1 hour later**_

All of Night Raid have been waiting for today because today the mysterious Keith or Scarlet Spider was going to answer questions they had for him no matter what as they made their way to the dining room not realizing that there was fighting going on outside.

It was a few minutes till they were all in the dining hall waiting for their new spider themed teammate. "So does anyone know where he is?" Lubbock asked looking at his teammates receiving nods from them which made him sigh before his head shot up. "You don't think he escaped do you?" He asked looking at them causing their eyes to widen. "Spread out and look for him he couldn't of gotten far." Akame instructed getting nods from the others as they started to leave the dining area to look for him.

Lubbock checked his traps on the forest around their base while everyone else searched the base and it wasn't long until Leone found him locked in combat with some creature that looked like him in his costume just different this creature had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and his eyes were rigid.

Keith ducked under a deadly swipe to his neck which now he knew he was being watched thanks to Scar but he didn't worry about that as he brought up his arm blocking another swipe before pushing it away and ramming his knee in his clones gut causing it to screech out of pain before getting headbutted by it causing him to grunt out of pain backing up a bit before being brought to the ground by his clone pouncing him screeching in his face before he sent a spike from his chest into his clone making it go limp as his partner started to absorb it again. " _ **You're getting sloppy there partner he had a good five ways to kill you that's more than last time**_ _._ " Scar said after getting the information from his clone. " _Yeah and I'm gonna have a lot of time to work on my fighting skills while I'm here._ " Keith replied to him with a sigh sitting up from where he was going over the battle in his head looking at where he messed up forgetting about the observers he now had as he sat in the middle of the area.

Leone quickly went to inform the others of where Keith was and what he was doing and watched as he sat there Lubbock tilted his head out of confusion. "What do you think he's doing?" Lubbock asked looking at Leone and the others who just shrugged sighing he looked back to Keith who sat there unmoving before he flipped to his feet and stretched his arms before taking what looked like a ball off his arm tossing it a few feet away and like last time with a snap of his fingers the ball took shape of an animal looking version of Keith who cracked his neck tossing his arms to the side they lost their human like shape and took a more blade like shape instead with the end of it coming off his elbows. "Let's start fixing those mistakes shall we?" Keith asked Scar who gave a mental nod and with a smirk under his mask they charged at each other bashing blade arms against each other before slashing at each other with some slashes becoming a blur to the untrained eye with them also blocking attacks perfectly albeit the animal one's attacks were a little sloppier than Keith's.

"Wow. He's good with a blade." Bulat said with a low whistle watching Keith battle his animal self which he managed to cut the clones waist before he fell to the ground the wind being knocked out of him as his feet taken out from under him. Keith growled concentrating and before the clone could pounce on him again Keith shouted and sent symbiote spikes out of him impaling his clone multiple times in the air before and as the clone lay limp slowly both the clone and spikes fused back into the. Keith groaned and laid on the ground breathing heavily and closing his eyes while him and Scar started going over the new information before and after a few minutes he reopened his eyes and noticed Leone standing above him.

"Hey you alive there?" Leone asked looking at him with a smile holding her hand toward him as Keith sighed taking her hand which she helped him stand on his feet. "Yeah I'm alive besides Sacr likes me too much to let me die just training is all I'm kinda rusty on my skills since I haven't trained since landing here." Keith said dusting himself off and having his mask recede into his costume. "Well if you're done we have questions for you." Lubbock said watching him. "Yeah I'm coming lettuce head I'm coming." Keith said with a slight smile as he saw Lubbock frown at the nickname as Leone and Bulat chuckled slightly while Akame cracked a small smile as Keith started walking with them.

"So what was that thing you were fighting?" Bulat asked looking at Keith who shrugged stuffing his hands in his his pockets before looking at him. "It was a form of me. I'll explain everything in a bit alright." Keith said looking ahead of him ignoring the looks he was getting by the people around him because of how he answered the question. After walking through the hallways they reached the meeting hall where they all sat in the chairs surrounding the table while Keith stood in the middle of the room looking at the wall taking parts of his symbiote off and placing them on the floor a few feet away from each other before facing them. " _ **Let's hope this works.**_ " Scar said with a mental sigh as Keith nodded. "Alright Bulat you asked what I was fighting and I'm going to show you." Keith said snapping his fingers having four of them change to Keith, Scarlet Spider, a creature on his right formed that looked like the Scarlet Spider but different because instead of a full mask it had a jaw full of razor sharp teeth and the normally perfectly shaped lenses were rigid and seemed more animal like and the last to Keith's left was a 12 foot tall monster with no resemblance to the Scarlet Spider and little resemblance to the third one except it's eyes were more rigid and it had more teeth and they looked sharper also this one had a long tongue for some reason.

"These are me or mind stages of myself. The first and second are what I call my normal state of mind." He explained walking over to the ones in question pushing them into each other causing them to mix and leave Keith's head maskless in his costume. "The original third one and the one you all saw me fighting is my Feral or animal mind. In this state my mind goes back to a primal state caused by anger or pain and in this form I attack whoever poses a threat to me or my friends. Scar is in control also when I'm in this state of mind." Keith explained patting the now named Feral mind which growled before getting smacked in the back of the head. "Behave dammit." Keith said with a growl glaring at the Feral version of himself which crouched down glaring at them.

Keith chuckled lightly before jumping onto the biggest one's shoulder and sitting down while patting its head. "And last one this is the one I call the beast mind set. I call this one that because it's me and Scar in control and that can be a good team up or a bad day for us depending on what made us become this also on thing to note about this mind set if I were to use this one I would be fucked. I say that in a nice way because I won't die I'll just be in a lot of pain." Keith said with a smile nodding before Lubbock raised his hand and pointed at the now dubbed beast mind. "Why would you be in a lot of pain after using that version of yourself?" He asked confused while the others nodded looking at him curious as well. "Well you see how muscular this form is compared to me and my Feral?" Keith asked pointing at the last two which he received nods from the ones sitting in front of him.

"You see Scar expands my muscles beyond what their suppose to be so it means all of my muscles tear and reform to where I can't use them after out of this form and after I'm out of this mind state I also have a pounding headache so yeah lots of pain." He said hopping off the beast and snapping his fingers again turning them into a ball. "So with that I think before anymore questions I need sleep I've been up since dawn and doing that multiple times drains me to the point of near exhaustion." Keith said with a yawn stretching as he walks to the symbiote and grabs them and absorbs them back into his suit before walking toward the door before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Let me help you back to your room you look like you're about to fall over." Leone said with a smile putting one of his arms over her shoulder before he could say anything walking him back to his room while walking back to his room Keith struggled to stay awake and after a few minutes they reached his room opening the door there was a dismantled black armor with red highlights in the middle of the floor and on the table that was against the wall with the bed was a red half dome with a black symbol on the desk.

Helping him to the bed she set him down before starting to look at the armor on the floor picking up the helmet she turned it in her hands examining it. "What is this? And why do you need it?" Leone asked holding the helmet out in front of her Keith tiredly looked at it and yawned. "That's the Scarlet armor I would of gone with Spider armor but my Uncle already took that name so I couldn't use it and it's for when I need the extra protection but as you can tell I need to fix it because of my last fight in my universe." He said pointing to the dented chest plate, gauntlets and greaves. "Stark had a hulkbuster suit in his legion that attacked me and dented my armor and with lack of supplies here it's taking me longer to fix it." He said with a sigh as Leone nodded. " _Wow he has some cool things where he's from. I wonder what else he has from there?_ " She thought looking at the helmet before putting it back on the ground before walking to the table and picking up the surprisingly light material and looked at it confused. "And what is this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow before looking toward Keith who looked at what she had before motioning her to toss it to him which she did catching it he put it on before pulling the straps causing it to cover him in a red like material with a separated black spider with black lenses and wrist guards and a black half circle on his back.

"This is the Iron Scarlet suit made by Tony Stark before the playboy hated me." Keith said with a chuckle stretching. "Problem is I barely use it so it takes me awhile to get use to it and that gets annoying and lack of energy it has which is also annoying. But one feature I love is the thing on the back." Smiling under the helmet as he hopped off the bed and into the air for a few seconds before activating his suits mechanical arms which popped out of the small dome on his back and supporting him as the mask pulled back with a chuckle. "Yep best feature." He said looking at a shocked Leone. "But right now I need to rest so I'm going to deactivate this suit and then go to sleep." Keith said standing up and the arms retracting into the back of the suit before the whole suit retracted back into its dome like shape taking it off he set it on the table before going to his bed and laying down on it with a sigh as he did this Leone watched him do this with a smile " _I think that I found out more than he was willing to share._ " Leone thought with a smile as she made her way toward the door to let him sleep.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey there Venom548 here and I'm terribly sorry about not updating my stories in awhile I really am but where I am right now it's difficult and I've hit a rough patch in my life I guess you can say. I'm currently living a place I would say sucks in lame man terms and I had to get rid of both of my animals which was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. But that's a short run down I'm sorry like I said but there's a poll on my profile that I want you guys to vote on and get your opinion on and I'm gonna be introducing someone new. Just type a review if you want a sneak peak on who that is. But please vote and I'm sorry once again.**


End file.
